You'll Be in My Heart
by Volitional
Summary: This is post-war and before Alucard's return. It's a small and fluffy fic written for the PipxSeras ship by request for Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy it as well.


The target exploded, sending hay everywhere with the blast. Smoke puffed, curled and snaked into the air – expanding if only by the momentum put behind the shot from the canon. The Draculina grinned, proud that she had made progress with her work. This had become an everyday routine however, and was quickly growing old. While usually the female had plenty of patience to spare, it seemed that such a thing was all they were running on and off of now. A quick glance was cast back toward the manor, the corners of her mouth turning down. Even at this distance she could make out Integra's form, looming over a desk full of papers. Nothing had changed; and yet, everything was different. Very different.

"I wonder when Master will return…" Though Alucard's absence had taken its toll, Seras couldn't help but have conflicted feelings on the matter. Integra and she had grown fairly close, and they seemed just fine without him. Even so, the pair never spoke of the Nosferatu; or how both of them missed his jesting and over all presence. She continued for another five minutes before calling it quits. Maybe Integra would have something for her to do. _What day is it, Mignonette? _The blonde shivered slightly and waved a hand as if to shoo something invisible away. "I thought I asked you once before not to smoke inside of me?" Giving a small, defeated sigh the Draculina took a moment to think. "Wednesday, February thirteenth; why do you ask, Mr. Bernadotte?" Silence met her inquiry and for a long time it seemed as though he wouldn't answer; but she could _feel_ him. "Captain?" _No reason. I've just got plans is all. _This startled and confused the young woman, causing her to tilt her head to one side. How could he possibly have plans when he was dead? "M-Mr. Bernadotte," she started sadly. _Don't worry; I know what I'm talking about. _He sounded just as confident as ever. Seras looked sadly at her Harkonnen and sniffed. Remembering who and what she was however, the young vampire straightened and put the weapon away. The way she flung it back in its place you would have thought it burned her. In a sense it had. Walter fashioned it; and the fact that Pip was dead, Walter had betrayed them only to die afterward, and Alucard was absent – had only made it all the more painful.

It didn't take long for her to venture into the manor and through various corridors. At first the Draculina's wandering was aimless, but she soon found herself knocking gently and peeked into the office of Hellsing's director. Behind a polished wooden desk was a diligent, noble Englishwoman. Seras smiled, if a little fondly at the sight. Time had certainly made itself present on lines in the older blonde's features, but the strength she radiated had remained practically impervious. "Anything you'd like help with, Integra?" It was still a bit odd, addressing the commanding woman without a title; but they had a discussion at some time or other and decided it was time to drop the formalities. Integra had claimed that Seras was more of a friend than an agent; though not in so many words. "Not this evening, Seras. I'll do well enough on my own. However, I'm glad you've come. There's something I want to discuss with you." Out of habit, the vampire entered fully, shut the door behind her gently and sort of shuffled toward the desk. A knot in her stomach formed and vaguely she wondered if she would be reprimanded. "Yes, Sir?" Catching the look she received in return for the formality, the female flashed an apologetic smile and a small laugh. "You are being relieved of your duties tomorrow." This caught her by surprise and Seras straightened. "Sir?" the Draculina inquired curiously. "I'm afraid I can't give you any information other than the fact that plans had been arranged by Mr. Bernadotte." It didn't make sense and Seras's expression conveyed a combination of feelings. She mostly seemed troubled by the knight's words. "H-how?" Leaning back in her chair, Integra sighed and pressed gloved fingertips together. "I hadn't understood at the time but he had prepared them before the war; but apparently he had done so in recognition of how the tables were turning." So he knew then. A weight dropped in the younger blonde's stomach and she suddenly felt sick, almost weak. He had anticipated that he wouldn't survive; but the optimism and excitement – the bravery – none of it made sense! The female tried reaching, calling out to the spirit of the mercenary within her but to no avail. He didn't respond or so much as stir. "Thank you," was all she could think up. Integra nodded and so did Seras. After doing so however the vampire quickly departed and started for her personal chambers below.

It was then that he stirred. _Mignonette, please turn at this corner. _The Draculina paused mid-stride and stared. Just a good few paces ahead would be the door leading down to Hellsing's lower belly where the vampires resided. What could possibly be around the corner? "But why?" She waited and even looked to the mass of shadows that made up her left arm. Neither she nor Sir Integra had made it off unscathed; but in both of their opinions, the costs weren't so terrible and could have been a lot worse. He didn't take form however; but he did give her an explanation if it could be called such. A sigh was given and shortly after came the mercenary's reply. _Victoria, please… Grant a dead-man's wish?_ He hated to use his death to such an advantage and the blonde bristled. Her annoyance quickly sputtered out and defeat as well as a small pang of hurt filled its place. "Mmh." Turning the corner, she continued to walk. A series of requests were given in place of directions until they came to a specific room. There sat a single chair and despite her uniform, she obliged to Pip's desire for her to sit the way he would. With one arm folded casually over the back and her chin resting upon it, Seras waited. Nothing happened and silence greeted her. "Mr. Bernadotte, I don't see the point in this." The woman huffed, growing slightly agitated as she sat there, staring at a wall blankly. _Just a few more moments. _"For what, Mr. Bernadotte?" No answer. In fact, she didn't feel the Frenchman's presence at all and it was a bit alarming. Had he left? Had he passed on? Could he? But she had drank his blood and therefore, absorbed his soul in a way; hadn't she? But then, somewhere in the manor a grandfather clock struck twelve. February 13th had passed and Valentine's Day was officially upon them. Of course, Seras wasn't aware of the holiday. Keeping track didn't exactly matter to her and she hadn't thought of celebrating it even now – especially not when she figured Sir Integra wouldn't.

All at once Pip had returned, but when the Draculina opened her eyes, she could see him sitting across from her just the way she was positioned. He was laughing but had stood. He ridiculed someone behind her who soon moved into vision as Seras herself. The blonde was flicking the Captain, flinging him back with each little grace of contact. A small gasp of recognition left the vampire's lips and then the scene dissipated. _Mignonette, I want to show you France. I know how much you disliked traveling, and I am not longer alive; so I have prepared a way to do so. This particular room is where we first met and it is where I will share with you some of my richest, most enjoyable though limited they are, memories. _A somber smile then made itself home upon the female's lips as she listened and let his words sink in. This very room, in this particular spot, was exactly where she had first encountered the French mercenary. Within a matter of seconds, Seras had closed her eyes once more and vibrant images of France filled her. From Pip's perspective of when he was both off and on duty. There were times where she could even swear that the very foods he came by or the cafes and pastry shops he passed were actually filling her nostrils with their fragrances. Though she wasn't human and couldn't devour mortal foods and had surpassed such futile feats, her mouth salivated at what she saw. He was showing her _everything_. It was like a personal tour. It was in this moment that it felt as though they had become _one_. A part of her could hear both their hearts, and feel an overwhelming sensation of joy that no doubt was coming from Pip himself. She felt at home, at peace with everything. She felt in love, and loved. When such a splendorous travel was over, she slowly opened her eyes. The female almost regretted doing so. The shadows of her arm had moved, and the Captain of the Wild Geese had manifested. Though he was not solid in form, nor alive, the male grinned and leaned forward. _"Happy Valentine's and je t'aime, Seras Victoria."_

After his spiritual image dissipated and she could feel him settling almost casually once more within her, the Draculina let out a small and strangled sound. Seras was smiling of course, but thin streams of red now painted vertically down her cheeks. She wiped at them hastily and gave something of a hiccup crossed with a laugh. "Th-hank you, Mr. Bernadotte… A-and I love you…" If only she had gotten to say the words sooner; but fate was fate if it even had anything to do with it. Even so, this would be a Valentine's, and a day overall the Draculina would never forget.


End file.
